


April Fools

by MegMarch1880



Category: Bones, Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880
Summary: So this a joke ending for Civil War Consequences! It is not meant to be taken seriously!





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this a joke ending that Drag0nst0rm and I came up with for Civil War Consequences. This is meant to be funny!

Steve and Tony sat in chairs beside each other.   
“Well I think we’ve made a lot of progress in the last few months. You’ve learned to look at things from a different perspective.You’ve both learned lots about forgiveness and strategies to deal with your depression, anxiety, and PTSD.”  
The two men nodded.   
“Now is there anything you’d like to discuss for our last session?”  
Tony smirked slightly, “Actually, there is Sweets.”  
“Yes?”  
“While many of our personality conflicts are something that were a relief to get resolved, there was one big detail that we lied to you about.”  
“What?” Sweets screeched.  
Steve nodded, “It’s true. the Agents don’t even realize it.”  
“What did you lie about?”  
“Tony doesn’t like Bucky, but I actually try to be reasonably understanding of that.”  
Sweets cocked his head, “But that means…”  
“ There’s a storm coming for us Sweets. If they underestimate us, the better off we’ll be. But our little Civil War? We faked it.”  
While Sweets sat frozen to his seat, Tony and Steve walked out. They had faked it? They had almost tried to kill each other but had faked it? He couldn’t believe it! It had seemed so real!


End file.
